Дракуль Михок
| jva=Takeshi Aono| extra1= | }} Дракуль "Соколиный Глаз" Михоук действующий член Шичибукай и величайший мечник в мире. Появление У Михоука маленькая бородка и короткие бакенбарды заостренные кверху. Он носит богато украшенную одежду в красно-черных тонах и крест-подвеску со спрятанным внутри него кинжалом, придающие ему внешность некоего "испанского мечника". Его наряд состоит из широкополой шляпы украшенной большим пером, и длинного распахнутого черного костюма с красным цветочным узором на рукавах и воротнике. За его спиной всегда имеется огромный меч с широким изогнутым лезвием из "чёрного золота". Сам меч также имеет форму креста. Золотая гарда инкрустирована красным бисером (в аниме синим и зеленым), рукоять обмотана бинтами, на конце имеется особо крупный камень. Кроме того, он носит белые (в аниме фиолетовые) штаны придерживаемые декоративным поясом, и заправленные в слишком большие по сравнению с размером ног, ботинки. Во время пребывания в замке на Kuraigana Island, он одевает другие штаны и расстегнутую белую рубашку c гофрированным воротником. Когда он познакомился с Зоро в открытом море, на нем был черный одноцветный плащ наброшенный на плечи. Его прозвище происходит от его необычно окрашенных по цвету глаз, похожих на глаза ястреба. 20 лет назад, у него не было бороды, волосы были короткими и взъерошенными. У него уже был крест подвеска, и красовался он в чем то выглядящим как рубашка с цветочным узором. Галерея Характер Михоук, возможно, один из Like many other characters he has a unique laugh, or uniquely to himself bearing two: "Wahhahhahha" and/or "Kukukukuku". Dracule Mihawk is possibly one of the most serious characters in One Piece; very little seems to surprise him, he rarely smiles, and he has only been seen laughing once in the series so far. He takes the revelation about Luffy being Dragon's son in stride, despite the surprise of those around him. He displays a sense of honor which other Shichibukai seem to lack, with the exception of Bartholomew Kuma (before his final modification into PX-0) and Jinbe. Mihawk is selective when it comes to fulfilling his duties as a Shichibukai, as evidenced by his history of poor attendance at Shichibukai summons, as well as his decision to hunt and harass some pirates over others.[4] Zeff speculated that the reason Mihawk attacked Don Krieg and his men might have simply been because they disturbed his nap.[5] Mihawk admitted that the only reason he followed them all the way back to East Blue from the Grand Line was to kill time. Though he is the swordsman above all the world's swordsmen, Mihawk remains grounded. While he has obviously become jaded regarding the abilities of other swordsmen, he's able to recognize talent. In fact, he has a desire to see Roronoa Zoro surpass him after having witnessed Zoro's incredible determination and will after their battle. He displays a sense of honor which other Shichibukai seem to lack, with the exception of Bartholomew Kuma (before his final modification into PX-0) and Jinbei. Mihawk is selective when it comes to fulfilling his "duties" as a Shichibukai, as evidenced by his history of poor attendance at Shichibukai summons, as well as his decision to hunt and harass some pirates over others.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Don Doflamingo notes that Mihawk was the one they least expected to show up at the meeting between the Shichibukai and Marines. Zeff speculated that the reason Mihawk attacked Don Krieg and his men might have simply been because they disturbed his nap.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 49 and Episode 23, Zeff's guess as to why Mihawk attacked Krieg. Mihawk admitted that the only reason he followed them all the way back to East Blue from the Grand Line was to kill time. Mihawk also shows some curiosity for the people he decides to attack. He attempted to strike Whitebeard just to see how strong he is and he attacked Luffy just to see if fate is on Luffy's side or not. Relationships Enemies In the past, Mihawk was also a rival to one of the most powerful pirates in One Piece, Shanks, which says a lot about his power, but ceased their rivalry after losing interest in fighting a one-armed man like him. He still has a neutral relationship with Shanks and seems to know how to track him down if he has business with his old rival. He and Shanks do manage to get along, regardless of the fact that the two are opposites in personalities. Shanks is also able to get Mihawk to join in when he threw a party to celebrate Luffy's coming, even when moments beforehand Mihawk had scorned how laid-back Shanks was. Mihawk even mused out an apology to Shanks during the battle at Marineford, where he declares that he won't be holding anything against Luffy right before going after him. When Shanks showed up during the Whitebeard War, Mihawk left the battle, stating that fighting Shanks was beyond the scope of their agreement. Having lost one rival in Shanks, he now shares a rivalry with Zoro, and is prepared to wait as long as it takes for Zoro to become strong enough to beat him. To this end, Mihawk seems to be watching out for Roronoa's progression and is delighted when Zoro gains his first bounty. Mihawk also made an enemy of Don Krieg, destroying Krieg's entire fleet when he attempted to conquer the Grand Line. Mihawk, for his part, does not even consider Krieg a threat. Upon sighting Mihawk, Krieg's anger led him to attack Mihawk, despite having witnessed Zoro's defeat and his own ship having been sliced apart. Mihawk did not even bother to retaliate, instead merely slashing Krieg's ship again and departing during the distraction. Abilities and Powers .]] Juracule Mihawk is considered to be the strongest swordsman in the world; a monster superior to monsters, as one character calls him. Mihawk is known to have frequently duelled with Shanks when they were younger. Because of his status, defeating him is Roronoa Zoro's ultimate goal. In fact, Mihawk's strength is so great that Don Krieg accuses him of having the power of a Devil Fruit; however, in the Databooks, his abilities appear to be simply pure skill and power. Mihawk also seems to have Super-Human Strength, as he was able to stop Zoro, a formidable swordsman with great mastery and enormous strength even to launch entire buildings and destroy them with powerful slashes, with only a dagger, and handling it with just one hand. Befitting his epithet, he has exceptional eye sight, able to easily follow Luffy's Gear Second high speed movements, and strike with extreme precision, releasing a long-ranged slash at him while going around the other people in between.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 561, Mihawk follows Luffy's Gear Second. While Juracule Mihawk is assumed to be extremely powerful, there are those who cannot be damaged at all by his attacks, such as Buggy. Mihawk travels around in a coffin-shaped raft with two green-flamed candles, a single black sail, and a single seat. The fact that he can traverse the unforgiving oceans, as well as the Grand Line itself, in such a meager craft is yet another testament to his abilities. His first demonstration of power was defeating Don Krieg's fleet of 50 ships and 5,000 men by himself just before a storm struck. Also the fact that Mihawk used to be a rival of Shanks, one of the Yonkou, implies that Mihawk might be one of the strongest characters in the series. When he speaks to Roronoa Zoro, he states he will wait for Zoro no matter how long it takes and notes that he will continue to be the world's greatest swordsman, showing great confidence in his own skills and abilities.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 52 and Episode 24, Mihawk claims he will continue to be the world's greatest swordsman waiting for Zoro to challenge him again. Weapons He wields the Black Sword Kokutou Yoru, the strongest Sword in the world. It's an ornately decorated, man-sized (6 feet) sword shaped like a crucifix with a shiny black blade, which is curved at the end. He has the ability to expand his slashes to large distances as seen when he split Don Krieg's ship in half or when he split in half a giant iceberg in Marineford; and it also seems to generate otherworldly purple streaks as it slices, as seen when he cut down Zoro.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 49 and Episode 23, Mihawk cuts up Krieg's ship. He is also able to cut through steel with ease, as he demonstrated with the steel-bodied Mr. 1, a feat that took Zoro many years to accomplish. Yet as well as having the ability to use it to slice up entire fleets of ships or giant mass of ice just by swinging his blade, making a powerful, long-range slice. He is graceful with the blade enough to knock bullets and change their course with little effort and at great speed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 50 and Episode 24, Mihawk knocks bullets with ease. .]] He's able to attack enemies with powerful slashes made of a huge stream of energy or compressed air (it's unknown yet) like they were giant projectiles, like Zoro's Pound Hou techniques or the different variations of Rokushiki's Rankyaku. He has also a smaller variation of this attack where he slices the opponent with a spiral-like stream (very similar to Zoro's Sanjuuroku Pound Hou) of energy or compressed air with great speed (to even strike a moving Luffy in Gear Second mode). The cross pendant worn on his neck is actually a very small dagger. Though it appears to have no value, in the hands of Mihawk, it was able to defeat Zoro with the slightest bit of pressure, and was able to stab close to his heart.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 51 and Episode 24, Mihawk blocks Zoro's attacks with his tiny knife. History Прошлое Михавка покрыто тайной. Тем не менее, когда-то он видел в лице Шанкса сильного противника. Говорят, их битвы гремели по всему Гранд Лайну, и Михавк часто вызывал Шанкса на дуэль. После того как Шанкс потерял свою руку 10 лет назад, Михавк перестал стремиться состязаться с ним.В какой-то момент Михавк получил титул "Самого лучшего фехтовальщика в мире" и кроме того получил ранг Шичибукай. Он присутствовал при казни Голд Д.Роджера. Так же он сделал замок острова Курайгана своим домом. Confrontation at the Baratie Mihawk had been responsible for single-handedly destroying Don Krieg's entire fleet, excluding Krieg's flagship, during his failed attempt at entering and conquering the Grand Line.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 48 and Episode 23, Mihawk defeats Krieg's fleet. The destruction of Krieg's fleet drove the pirate from the Grand Line. He then followed Don Krieg to East Blue, to the Baratie and destroyed their flagship as well. .]] While at the Baratie, he encountered the Straw Hat Pirates, and Zoro immediately challenged him. Mihawk was able to block all three of Zoro's swords with the tip of his necklace blade, finally stabbing him in the chest with it. Mihawk was so surprised by Zoro's spirit, however, that he granted him a face-off against the Black Sword. Zoro then performed his strongest technique, Sanzen Sekai,' '''but Mihawk completely overpowered it and shattered two of Zoro's three swords in the process (all but the ''Wadō Ichimonji).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 51 and Episode 24, Zoro challenge Mihawk and fails. Zoro, admitting his total defeat, allowed himself to be cut down by Mihawk face-to-face, like a true swordsman. Mihawk accepted this offer and cleaved open a massive diagonal cut across Zoro's entire chest, but held back just enough to allow Zoro to live. Luffy had already struck out at the Shichibukai unsuccessfully when Zoro tearfully called out to him, proclaiming that no matter what, he would never lose again. Afterwards, Mihawk told Zoro his full name, and gave him a challenge.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 52 and Episode 24, Mihawk spares Zoro his life in order to best Mihawk some day. After hearing Zoro's goals and giving him a challenge, Mihawk asked Luffy what his goal was. When Luffy told Mihawk it was to be Pirate King, Mihawk told him that was even harder than surpassing him. With the events against Zoro over, Mihawk decided it's time he headed back to the Grand Line for a nap. Don Krieg took offense to the Shichibukai's attitude towards his men and launched an attack on him. Mihawk simply called out "You fool!" and in one final strike struck at Krieg's ship again, causing the already wrecked ship to fall further into pieces. When the dust cleared Mihawk was nowhere to be seen. Shanks and Mariejois Soon afterwards, Mihawk is seen visiting Shanks to bring news of Luffy's coming.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 96 and Episode 45, Mihawk visits Shanks. Then later on he takes part in a meeting with the Marines and two of his fellow Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo and Bartholomew Kuma. Whitebeard War Apparently, he has answered to the call of Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and is joining the war, later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbei and Boa Hancock. He is next seen at Marineford, alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gecko Moria and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. When Aokiji froze the two tsunamis that Whitebeard caused, Mihawk was one of the first to attack, wishing to measure his strength against Whitebeard. His attack, the "world's strongest slash", was stopped by Jozu; Mihawk's attack had not damaged him at all and it is unknown as whether or not Mihawk has an attack which could cut through diamond yet.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 553, Mihawk wish to measure his strength against Whitebeard. He shows slight amusement upon Luffy's arrival at Marineford, remarking that the Straw Hat pirate never failed to make things interesting. When Sengoku reveals the fact that Dragon is Luffy's father, he only comments that such a revelation isn't really surprising. When Luffy manages to break through the line, Mihawk goes to meet him head on. He addresses an apology to Shanks, saying he won't hold back and wonders if fate will save Luffy from his black sword.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 560, Mihawk meets Luffy. His fight with Luffy mostly consisted of various long-range sword-slash attacks, the first of which attacked Luffy from long range and damaged him, and one of which was strong enough to cut off the head of one of the frozen tsunami and send it crashing down upon the battlefield. For a brief moment of time Mihawk consistently launched slashes to Luffy, who managed to execute mostly-successful dodging. However Luffy could not attack, was losing distance, and was having great trouble even simply dodging. Luffy grabbed Buggy and used him as a shield against Mihawk's attacks. Buggy launched a muggy ball at Mihawk, who then deflect the ball back at Buggy. As Buggy took the hit, Luffy dashed past Mihawk. However, the Shichibukai still has his sights on Luffy. Marco ordered Vista to take over the battle. As Luffy made his way to the execution platform once again, Mihawk concludes that Luffy's strange ability, to make allies out of anyone is the most dangerous ability in the world.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 561, Mihawk fights against Luffy. After the army of Pacifista appeared, Mihawk commented to Vista that it was time to finish their battle while the latter stated they both had a point in their favor.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 562, Mihawk and Vista stopped fighting. challenges Mihawk.]] After Whitebeard got stabbed, Mihawk was the only one to ignore the event and didn't even gaze at him. He is later seen fighting in the Oriz Plaza after the pirates managed to get through the siege wall. When Luffy and Ivankov try again to reach Ace, Mihawk again arrives to stop them, but he's stopped by Mr. 1, whose name he's aware of. Daz Bones isn't a match for him and he's easily defeated, but Crocodile intervenes and engages in combat with Mihawk, telling him to watch out because he's in a bad mood.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 570, Mihawk fights with Mr.1 & Crocodile. He is later seen standing along side Gecko Moria, seeing Whitebeard's dead, but still standing, body. He later is seen leaving the battle with the arrival of Shanks stating he agreed to help in the war against Whitebeard, but fighting against Shanks was not part of the agreement. Post-War Arc После войны Михавк возвращается в свой замок на острове Курайгана. Перона, прочитав о предполагаемом свержении Мории, начинает рыдать. Михавк не проявляет никакого сочувствия и велит ей проваливать. В ответ Перона обвиняет его в негостеприимности, Михавк возражает, что она сама забралась в его жилище без разрешения. Мечник опровергает газетную статью о смерти Мории, так как сам видел его на протяжении всей войны правительства с Белоусом целым и невридимым. Однако, он и не утверждает, что Мория жив, так как не уверен, исполнил ли Дофламинго приказ убить Морию или нет. Впоследствии он появляется на руинах возле замка, где наблюдает за Зоро, дерущимся с вооруженными бабуинами, оккупировавшими остров. He comments on how Zoro is still far away from the sea even though he was away from the castle for a long time. When Mihawk sees that the boat he provided to Zoro gets damaged, he comments that the boat is now useless, but Zoro brushes off that comment saying that he can just use part of the boat to help him swim to his destination. Mihawk then explains to Zoro the reasons behind the baboons' fighting style, and then asks him to return to the castle and leave the following morning, but Zoro refuses, saying that he needs to reach Luffy. Mihawk snorts and lets him go. Major Battles * Juracule Mihawk vs. Shanks (numerous times, none seen) * Juracule Mihawk vs. Don Krieg's Pirate Armada * Juracule Mihawk vs. Roronoa Zoro * Juracule Mihawk, Shichibukai, and Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies ** Juracule Mihawk vs. Jozu ** Juracule Mihawk vs. Monkey D. Luffy ** Juracule Mihawk vs. Buggy ** Juracule Mihawk vs. Vista ** Juracule Mihawk vs. Mr. 1 ** Juracule Mihawk vs. Crocodile Trivia * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Mihawk ranked as the 12th most popular character, making him the most popular of the Shichibukai. * On his character poster for Grand Battle! that appears when you unlock him, his name is spelled "Mihark".The secret characters of Grand Battle! * Regardless of the name debate mentioned here on this page, his name is noted to contain part of Count Dracula's name. Along with his name combined with his macabre coffin-boat, his inhuman eyes and his extreme power, it seems that he may have a connection to vampires or have been inspired by them. All of the symbols on Mihawk such as his crosses and coffin-like boat are all representative of the iconic vampire of popular media and culture in some form. Furthermore, in Bram Stoker's original novel, Dracula was described as having facial features like a hawk. Simailairity also, both men lived alone in castles in hard to reach places. * In the cover page of Chapter 590, it shows that Mihawk uses the small cross knife on his necklace to eat with. Related Articles *Shichibukai *Shanks *Roronoa Zoro *Yonkou References Links *Hawk - Wikipedia article about the animal reference in Mihawk's name *Vampire - Wikipedia article about the supernatural being Mihawk relates to *Vampire - Monstropedia article about the supernatural being Mihawk relates to *Dracula - Wikipedia article about the fictional vampire tied to Mihawk Site Navigation Категория:Шичибукаи Категория:Мечники